Pokemon: The Aura Wielders
by LordStar016
Summary: After being betrayed by certain friends Ash leaves and is not heard from for 4 years. Soon the legendary event known as "The Master Tournament" is about to begin. Unknown to the world Ash is part of a secret group of people that protect society. How will Ash taking reuniting with those who betrayed him? And also what is this about a darkness rising? Ash x Harem. Some OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first ever Pokemon Story! I love Pokemon tho I don't really play the games anymore I still love it and the anime is pretty cool. This story is going to be about a smarter serious Ash. It's a betrayal story yes and it has some elements to it that many have but it will be diffrent. This will be a harem story and a story with OC's in it. Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon that belongs to who ever owns it *Honestly the Anime and games are owned by different people I think*.**

_**1 week after Ash lost the Kalos League.**_

Ash Ketchum was walking down the road to his house in Pallet Town. He had not been home in a long time and was excited to see his mother. "Hey Pikachu you excited to see my mom?" he asked his yellow companion.

Pikachu looked up at Ash and smiled and replied back "Pika..pika pi."

The duo finally reached Pallet Town.

"Ah its good to be home." Ash said while Pikachu nodded in excitement.

Ash walked over to his house and walked right on in.

He was shocked to see his mom, Brock, Gary, Trip, Cilan, Misty, Max, May, Dawn, Iris, and Tracy all there waiting for him.

He smiled and walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them.

"PIKA CHU!" cried Pikachu happily.

Ash excepted warm welcome and friendly talks but was surprised to see his friends and mother frowning at him.

"Ash we have been thinking…sweety please don't take this the wrong way..but..you…see.." Delia tried to say it but couldn't.

"What is it mom?" he asked.

"Oh for fucks sake what were trying to say is you need to quit your stupid dream and go do something else." said a annoyed Trip.

Ash looked shocked for a moment.

Then is shock soon turned into anger. "Really and why should I?" he asked.

Before Delia could try to explain Misty jumped right in.

"Your weak and stupid. You have taken on 6 leagues and lost within the first couple of ROUNDS!" she screamed at him.

"Sure you have all the badges but hundreds of others do too and you won the Orange Island and Battle Frontier off of sheer dumb luck." said Gary.

"New trainers have beaten you Ash ON THERE FIRST FUCKING DAY!" yelled Misty.

Ash looked broken and shocked.

"You all think I need to quit my dream huh?" he asked.

Delia didn't say anything along with Brock. Max, Misty, Trip and Gary all nodded there heads. Cilan and Tracy were trying to say that it was for the best while Dawn, May and Iris frowned at the others.

"FINE THEN YOU FUCKING PEICES OF SHIT!" he roared. The group stepped back in fear for Ash was emitting a blue aura around him and Pikachu was sparking with anger.

"I SAVED YOUR FAT ASSES THOUSANDS OF TIMES AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" he roared.

The group stood shocked never seeing Ash this mad before.

"I WAS GOING TO SHOW YOU ALL A COOL SECRET I FIGURED OUT DURING MY TRAVELS IN KALOS BUT NOT ANYMORE!" he continued to yell.

"YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW ALL OF YOU! I AM LEAVING HAVE A NICE FUCKING LIFE!" he yelled and ran out the door.

"ASH WAIT!" cried Delia now realizing her mistake. She ran to the door along with the others and when she didn't see Ash standing there she broke down in tears.

Brock felt guilty that he didn't say anything to stop his friend who he considered a brother and the girls Dawn, May and Iris were crying.

If they had looked closer down the road they would have seen a brown eyed Pikachu with zigzag lines on his cheeks running off with another Pikachu at its side.

_**A couple of days past before Professor Oak soon found all of Ash's Pokemon missing. News of the famous young trainer's departure left many searching for him. The Champions of Kanto, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Johto and Hoenn all began a search for him.**_

_**Small bits of news was heard from random trainers all across the world. Reports of a trainer with a Pikachu at his side saving them from certain other Pokemon or battling them came from all regions. However a year after the searching and reports came they suddenly stopped hearing reports at all. No one saw a glimpse of the famous Pokemon Trainer which many had come to respect and adore. The search for Ash Ketchum lasted for 2 more years before the main public stopped its search.**_

_**Soon many forgot about the trainer but many did not. The champions of the regions along with the Scott and Mr. Goodshow continued to look for the lone trainer that had somehow vanished from the face of the world.**_

_***4 Years after Ash's betrayal***_

A lone trainer stood atop Mt. Silver with his red baseball cap in front of him covering his eyes. A Pikachu sat on his shoulder looking determined and focused.

"_Its been four years since that day Pikachu…four years." _he spoke to Pikachu threw his Aura Bond.

Pikachu nodded and replied back.

"_Indeed it has brother there betrayal is still fresh in my mind." _the small Pokemon replied back.

The duo continued to stare off into the blizzard horizon when suddenly a figure approached them from behind.

"Hey D called for you its time for the meeting." the figure said.

The man turned around and saw the person who spoke.

"Alright lets go." he said and they walked into the mountain. They soon reached a cabin. It was a nice cozy one with 5 rooms in it. "I will have Gallade teleport us there." said the figure.

The man with the baseball cap nodded.

The figure tossed out a Pokeball and out from it came a wise looking Gallade. "Gallade teleport us to Mt. Coronet." said the figure.

Gallade nodded and soon both figures were enveloped within a flash of light and vanished.

They soon appeared in a large hall way with banners flowing down from the wall side.

"Thank you Gallade return." the figure said.

After Gallade returned to his Pokeball the two figures walked down the long hallway before they came to two giant doors.

When they entered they were meet with a large round table with a symbol in the center. Thirteen chairs surrounded the table eleven of which were being occupied.

"Ah Ash and Isaac we can finally begin." said a figure in the chair that looked like the leader's chair.

Ash and Isaac both sat down in there respectful chairs but first Isaac handed Gallade's Pokeball to another trainer.

"This meeting is now in order." said the man in the leader chair.

"Master Shun why is this meeting so important?" asks a figure in one of the chairs next to Isaac.

The man in the leader chair now known as Master Shun sighed. "Because Cameron there is big news that must be told." he replied.

Cameron looked like he wanted to keep talking but a glare from one of the other's silenced him.

"As you know ever 20 years the Pokemon League hosts a legendary event that was founded in Sinnoh called The Master Tournament." said Shun.

The group nodded.

"Well it has begun to prepare for the next one which will be taking place very soon. I am old friends with Charles so I was able to convince him to allow certain things to be added to this tournament." Shun condoned.

The group was in thought.

"Master why do you care about the tournament its not of great use to us." said a figure.

Shun glared at the figure.

"Brian I plan on telling why if you would be patient." he said with a stern voice which caused Brian to frown and look at the table.

"As I was saying I allowed Mr. Goodshow to allow us to host the tournament."

That caused a uproar.

"WHAT!"

"WHY!"

Shun sighed and yelled out in a commanding tone.

"SILENCE!"

The group settled down.

"It is useful for us because I received word that this tournament will show many trainers who are strong and brave enough to reach the goal. Charles agreed saying it would be a 'Interesting idea.' so we will be hosting the tournament." Shun said.

The group nodded and soon Ash asked a question.

"Are we allowed to enter."

Shun nodded. "Yes you are it would be good to test your skills against other trainers besides yourselves.

At this a big guy chuckled.

"The fools wouldn't last a second against us I could use my little Geodude and they would be wiped out on the spot."

The others chuckled a bit but Shun frowned.

"Bailey what have we said about those kind of words. Being to cocky will lead you to defeat."

The big guy known as Bailey frowned and nodded.

"So Master were are we hosting the tournament?" asked Isaac.

Shun smiled and looked at Ash.

"At a place called New Island."

— — — — —

In the town of Twinleaf a young blue haired girl awoke from her bed with her Piplup at her side.

"Morning Piplup she said in a cheery tone but not the kind she used to use.

It had been two week's since she heard from Ash and that bothered her. She knew that he was a busy guy and had other things to attend too but it still worried her.

She got dressed and walked downstairs and saw her mom making breakfast.

"Morning mom." she said.

Johanna turned around and smiled at her daughter.

"Morning Dawn sleep well?" she asked.

Dawn nodded and began to eat her breakfast while Piplup sat next to her.

After eating breakfast Dawn headed to her room and went to her PC.

She signed in and saw that May and Iris were online along with Serena.

Dawn and the others met Serena, Bonnie and Clemont not long after Ash ran away. They hit it off nicely and Bonnie was adorable even tho now that she is 11 years old and a nice little Pokemon lover. Max has been hitting on her ever since he first laid eyes on her and Bonnie was not amused.

Dawn was pulled out of her thoughts when Serena, May and Iris faces all appeared. "Morning Dawn." said May.

All of them liked Ash but they didn't know themselves about the others. They barely got to see Ash in person anymore only getting letters and messages from him.

"Anyone get a message or letter?" Serena asked. All girls sadly shook there heads.

"No need to worry I am sure he is just busy." said Dawn.

"Dawns right he may be some big old serious guy but like I say once a little kid always a little kid." said Iris.

The girls giggled and talked for a while longer.

Not long later however each had to go. When they all logged off each one had one question in there minds.

"Where are you Ash?"

**I will make the next chapter longer. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Flames will be ignored. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys this story and my Harry Potter one have my full attention. Now this story is M rated which it is for a REASON please if your under 18 please don't read certain chapters they will be marked with warnings. Now in this story Ash WILL be a dick to certain people. HE will also be a bit..cruel at times. Now I have picked out the girls for the harem but may add some if viewers request it. Here are the girls I have chosen SO FAR! I also changed in from being 6 years to 4 years you will see why later. Also a shout out to **

**Serena, Dawn, Iris, May, Cynthia, Anabel, Lyra ,Skyla, Elesa, Flannery**

**NOTE the girls chosen will not all get off as friends and some won't join the harem until way later in the story. The 4 main ones are Serena, Dawn, Iris and May. This chapter skips ahead to when everyone gets there letters and invites.**

**_At the Docks that lead to New Island_**

Many Trainers and viewers were all bustling around with excitement. Only the best were invited and non where more excited for the Tournament then one Max Maple. He was a trainer known to be a daddy's boy who would always go to his dad whenever he lost. A lot of trainers were not fans of the boy who was known to hit on girls way over his age.

"I am going to win this Tournament all with Gallade!" he said confidently.

His older sister sighed in annoyance. "Max please try to keep it down I know your excited but please for the love of Arceus shut up." she said.

"May be nice to your brother he is obviously excited about being able to compete this is after all a once in a lifetime opportunity." said her dad the Gym Leader Norman.

As they walked towards the boats they noticed al familiar face.

"Hey Brock!" cried Max.

The squinted eyed doctor turned and smiled as he saw the young trainer run up to him.

"Hey there Max its good to see you." he said. The Pokemon doctor was truly glad to see Max but he was there for a different reason.

"Brock I thought your brother was in charge of the Gym now why are you here?" asked May.

"I happen to be one of the most famous Pokemon Docters in the world May I am here to help out with healing."

Then a Nurse Joy walks by.

"And for the pretty girls." Brock sighed with hearts in his eyes.

May and Max sweat dropped and sighed.

"He never will change." said May.

She walked along with Max and Brock to her parents but found another person beat her too it.

"Nice to see you again May." said Drew.

"Oh well hello there Drew its nice to see you to." May replied.

Ever since she reached 16 years old Drew had constantly been showing up around her always trying to me flattering towards her.

"Hello May, Drew here was just telling us a charming story about how he saved a Psyduck from a pack of Mightyena." said Caroline.

May rolled her eyes but Drew gave her his 'charming' smile.

"I see I am going to see if Dawn and the others are here yet." she said and quickly walked away.

She past by many trainers and people some of which she thought looked familiar.

Finally she found who she was looking for.

"DAWN!" she cried.

The blue haired girl turned around and smiled widely. "Hey there May its good to see you." she said hugging her fellow Coordinator.

"Its good to see you too have you seen Iris or Serena?" May asked.

Dawn shook her head.

"No I have not why don't we keep looking together while we chat." she said.

Both the girls continued to chat while walking along.

Not long later they were walking by one of the doors when someone interrupted there conversation.

"And so he said he saved a Psyduck from a pack of Mightyena how fake is that." said May.

"I know its just so-

"MAY! DAWN!" cried a voice and suddenly both were tackled by a purple haired bullet.

"Good..to…see..you…Iris…please…let…go…losing…air…" Dawn struggled out.

"Oops sorry its just so good to see you again." Iris replied.

The there girls chatted away when soon they saw there honey haired friend.

"Hey Serena good to see you." said Dawn.

"Its great to finally be off the stupid plane it took forever to get here." Serena said.

The four girls continued to walk back to May's family and when they arrived Serena and Dawn's mothers were both already there.

"There you girls are we were wondering where you went." said Johanna.

"We were just wondering around." said Iris when suddenly they heard yell that Serena recognized all too well.

"BONNIE FOR THE LAST TIME QUIT ASKING OUT GIRLS FOR ME!" yelled Clemont.

"But Clemont who is going to look after you because I am already on my own journey so I can't look after you." replied the young eleven year old.

Clemont sighed but was suprsied to see they had bumped into the group.

"Hello Clemont. Hello Bonnie." Serena said with a smile.

"SERENA!" screamed Bonnie who then crushed Serena in a bear hug.

"I missed you so much!" she squealed.

"I missed you too Bonnie now please allow me to breath." said a red faced Serena.

After untangling Bonnie from Serena the group heard the boarding sound.

"Sorry about that." Bonnie said.

"Hello my blonde little beauty miss me?" Max said causing everyone to fall over.

"Stop hitting on me Max your just a little kid." she said.

Iris wipes a fake tear.

"I am so proud." she whispers.

The others roll there eyes.

When they entered the boat they had different thoughts on there minds but all knew that this Tournament was about to begin.

— —

Meanwhile on New Island Ash and Pikachu looked out at the sea from the windmill.

_"__its been so many year's since we have been here Pikachu." _said Ash.

Pikachu nodded.

_"__Indeed it has brother I can clearly recall the day I thought I lost you for good." _Pikachu replied with a shiver.

Ash gave a small smile and hugged Pikachu.

_"__Your not losing me that easily brother after all we got a job to do." _Ash said back.

Pikachu nodded before a Pokemon they knew all to well came to them.

_"__Ash, Pikachu it is time for the guests to arrive. Master Shun wants you to be present when he greets the first arrivals." _said the Pokemon.

Ash sighed and got up with Pikachu on his shoulder. He turned and faced the Pokemon and gave him a nod.

**_"_**_Thank's Mewtwo I shall see you soon at the announcement." _Ash said and walked down to the docks while Mewtwo merely teleported away.

— — — — —

When the boats arrived the people got off. The passengers on the first boat included.

Serena, Dawn, May, Iris, Max, Norman, Brock, Caroline, Bonnie, Clemont, Johanna, and Grace.

The second boat included.

Delia, Gary, Misty, Trip, Cilan, Tracy, Daisy, Lily, Violet, Zoey, Kenny, Barry, and Drew.

The third boat included.

Professor Oak, Professor Rowan, Professor Juniper, Professor Birch, Professor Elm, Professor Sycamore, and Professor Ivy.

The last boat included.

Cynthia, Mr. Goodshow, Lance, Steven, Diantha, Brandon, Scott, Paul, Reggie, Anabel and Wallace.

When the groups got off they were shocked to see a old man on the docks waiting for them.

The man looked about 100 years old with a long white beard and a small hunch in his back. He had squinted eyes with wrinkles on his face but his eyes had a twinkle to them. He carried a odd looking staff that had a strange glow at the top of it. He wore a white Kung Fu robes with symbols and patterns on it. ***AN think of Spencer from the Anime show but add a beard like most old men and add a karate robe and you got Shun***

"Charles its good to see you." the old man said as he shook hands with "the" Charles Goodshow.

"Shun it has truly been to long." Mr. Goodshow replied.

The man now known as Shun turned to his guests.

"Ah the first to arrive welcome welcome its are pleasure to have you at this nice island." he said with a nice grandfatherly tone.

The group's either waved or replied back politely but others *Ahem Trip, Misty, Gary and Max * didn't even bother to reply.

"Welcome to New Island home to some of the finest technology and science the world has ever known." said Shun.

That caught the Professors and Gary's attention.

"Now before we begin the tour it is probably best we get all seated in the grand hall." Shun said and began to lead the group down the hall.

As they walked down the hall Misty and Brock had a odd since of déjà vu.

"I feel like I have been here before." said Brock as he walked beside Delia and Professor Oak.

"Yea me too Brock." said Misty who was leaning on Gary's shoulder.

The group continued to walk down before they reached a large dining room.

There was a small pool to the side and a large spiral stair case around a certain circle.

There was also a table with lots of food on it.

"Ah everyone please have seat and eat as much as you like don't worry we have plenty of food." he said with a smile.

Shun sat down at the head seat next to Mr. Goodshow and Professor Oak.

Soon everyone was eating and having a good time before questions began to arise.

"Mister Shun um not to be a bother but why are we the only ones getting this treatment?" asked May.

Shun gave her a smile.

"Because my dear your the group of people we wanted to meet the most." he said.

"We?" asked Steven.

"Ah yes I forgot to introduce my fellow helpers and students, allow me to call them." Shun said.

Shun merely raised his staff and slammed it down causing a large sound to echo threw out the hall.

After a couple minutes of silence Max decided to be a dick.

"Looks like that was stupid it didn't work."

"Never underestimate the power of silence punk." said a deep voice which caused Max to fall off his chair in shock.

There was a group of boys and two young girls there standing over by Shun.

"Allow me to introduce my students." Shun said.

He pointed to the first man.

"This is John Juno." Shun said.

John was about 1 inch smaller than Brock and was very thing but had a hint of muscle on him. He had a thin large head with a smile that screamed 'excited' and brown curly hair. He wore a nice regular old t shirt with the words 'Louder than Loudred.' with tan shorts. He had blue eyes and long legs. He wore blue green tennis shoes. He had pale white skin and several moles on his face. He wore a amulet around his neck with a olive peridot inside it.

Shun then pointed to the first girl.

"This is Kayla Dwight." he said.

Kayla was about May's height with a nice C cup breast's with a slim figure and a kind smile. She had brown hazel eyes and nice white skin. She had nice long brown hair in a pony tail and a pink t shirt with the words 'Love is Happiness.' She had small tan shorts and flip-flops. She wore a amulet around her neck with a red ruby inside it.

Shun then moved and and pointed to the man next to her.

"This is Cameron Roberson."

Cameron was about 2 inches shorter than John and a lot more bigger in muscles. He wore a orange sport's shirt which easily showed off his six pack and had a tattoo that had a Krookodile face on his right arm. He had a sneer/smirk that screamed insanity and ripped brown jeans. He wore brown tennis shoes that went with he dark brown eyes. He had short smooth brown hair on his tan spanish skin. He wore a amulet around his neck with a orange garnet inside it.

He then moved on to the next man.

"This is Isaac Coleman." he said pointing to the man.

Isaac was about 3 centimeters smaller than John and about 2 inches taller than Cameron. He wore a light blue shirt with a white jacket over it. He had a lot more muscle than John and a little more than Cameron. He had a flirty kind of smile on his face which had tan white skin and perfect white teeth. He had long blonde hair with green eyes. He wore blue jeans and a pair of blue sneakers. He wore a amulet around his neck with a snow white moonstone *The gem* inside it.

Shun then continued on to the next man.

"This is Bailey Dunes." he said.

Bailey was about 1 inch taller than John and 3 inches taller than Cameron and 1 inch taller than Isaac. He was by far the most muscular of them with a black shirt which barely covered his eight pack. He wore a worn out brown leather jacket with rips and scratches all over it. He had buzz cut black hair with pure dark hazel eyes. He wore black jeans with tears and rips all over them and black army boots. He sneered at them and his pale white skin made him look like a former army man. He wore a amulet around his neck with a black quartz inside it.

Then Shun moved over to the next boy.

"This is Brian Sparker." he said.

Brian was about the same height as Isaac but a couple centimeters shorter. He had a t shirt with the words 'Shocked to death.' on with a black color with the words being yellow. He wore jeans with some tears in them and had about the same amount of muscle as Isaac. He had a frown on his pale skin with blue eyes and short buzz cut brown hair along with army boots. He wore a amulet around his neck with a yellow citrine

Shun then moved to the next man.

"This is Myles Astro." he said.

Myles was the exact same height as Brian and had a little less muscle than him. He had light brown skin and a blue shirt with the words 'Technology is the future.' on it. He had jeans on along with a grey hoodie. He had brown eyes and a nice amount of black hair that didn't go over his forehead. He had a kind smile on his face with blue and black tennis shoes. He wore a amulet around his neck with a light blue lapis lazuli in it.

Shun then went to the last girl.

"This is Isabella Flora." he said.

Isabella was about 1inch taller than Kayla and about the height of Isaac with being 1 inch shorter. She had a nice D cup breasts with a nice slim figure. She had a nice tan skin and long brown hair that went to her butt. She wore jean shorts that went a little above her knees and wore nice brown tennis shoes. She had a kind smile on her face with her brown eyes giving a sense of happiness. She wore a purple shirt with the words. 'Nature is beautiful.' on it. She wore a amulet around her neck with a purple amethyst inside it.

Shun then went to the next man.

"This is Alex Winston." he said.

Alex was the same height as Isaac and wore the same outfit as Shun did but it was more whiter and had no patterns on it. He had long curly dirty blonde hair that went to his eye brows and a stern normal expression on his face. He had the same amount of muscle as Isaac and wore sandals. He had brown eyes with them looking emotionless. He looked like a ninja karate guy. He had white skin and some spanish features on his face. He wore a amulet around his neck with a clear diamond inside it.

Shun then moved to the next guy.

"This is D." he said.

The guests looked puzzled.

"Um D?" Dawn asked.

Shun smiled at her.

"Correct I know his true name but he didn't want others to know it." he said.

D was the same height as Isaac with pale white skin and dark green eyes. He had several scars on his face and arms. He had long dark brown hair that went over his eyes. He wore a dark green shirt which was covered by a black leather jacket. He wore dark blue jeans which had some tears and rips in it. He had more muscle than Isaac but less than Bailey. He had a face that screamed 'forced to be here.' and black and green tennis shoes. He wore a amulet around his neck with a dark green emerald inside it.

Then Shun moved to the second to last man.

"This is R." he said.

"Huh R?" asked Serena.

"Like D, R dose not want his name to be known." Shun replied.

R was the same height as Isaac and Drew but was more confidant looking. He had about almost the same amount of muscle as Drew and Isaac but had a bit more. He wore a dark blue shirt which was covered by his black leather jacket. He had tan white skin with dark blue eyes that held a dark look in them. He had a frown/snarl on his face with a scar that went from above his right eye down to his upper lip. He had dark blue jeans on with rips and cuts on it with scars all over his body. He wore black boots and long dark brown hair that went over his forehead. He wore a amulet around his neck with a dark blue sapphire inside it.

Then Shun moved to the last man who had a hood over his face.

"This is A and yes before you ask much like D and R he requested not to have his name spoken aloud." Shun said.

There was not much to describe of A since most of him was hidden under a black cloak.

"These are my students they are strong trainers and some of them will be entered in the Tournament." he said.

Max snorted.

"These guys? Please I could beat them all with Gallade." he said arrogantly.

Bailey suddenly got up to Max standing over him like a giant.

"What the fuck did you just say punk?" he said in a deep dark growl.

"Hey leave my son alone." said Norman.

"Fine we will meet on the battlefield anyway." said Bailey.

"…Lets go…." said D.

The group then left but not before Kayla waved goodbye.

"Well now that we have settled down for now lets show you all to your rooms." Shun said.

The group then followed Shun down the hall before they reached a condo that looked recently built.

"Your keycard has your room number and is the way to get in. I hope you all enjoy yourselves now excuse me I have to go speak with my students." he said before he left.

"What a crazy old freak." said Max.

"Max be polite he is after all the owner of the island." said Caroline.

The group decided to split into groups for each room.

Serena, Dawn, May and Iris decided to share a room.

Norman, Caroline, Max, and Drew decided to share a room.

The professors decided to all share a room.

Gary, Misty, Lily, Daisy, Violet, and Tracy decided to share a room.

Cynthia, Steven, Lance, Brandon, Diantha and Wallace all decided to share a room.

Delia, Johanna, Grace, Bonnie, Clemont, and Brock all decided to share a room.

Trip, Cilan, Barry, and Kenny all decided to share a room.

Reggie, Paul, Zoey, and Anabel all decided to share a room much to Paul's dismay.

After they all settled in they decided to rest for a while so most of them laid down for a nap.

— — — — — —

Meanwhile the group of 'students' were all chatting around in there hidden chambers.

"What stuck up snobs I see why you want to pummel them Ash. That Nax guy is very annoying." said Isaac.

"His name is Max you idiot." said Kayla.

Isaac flashed her a flirty smile.

"Bullshit how did that little whelp make it into this Tournament only the best are allowed I bet Ash told Master Shun to invite him." said Brian.

Ash glared at Brian.

"As much as I am glad I get to humiliate him I did not want that little fucker here." Ash replied back.

R and D remained silent threw the whole ordeal along with Alex who was meditating.

"Guys please be respectful. As much as we don't like them for what they did to Ashy here it dose not mean we have to be rude to them." said Isabella.

Ash blushed at the nickname causing R to raise a eyebrow.

"We will be able to battle them in the Tournament the little punk called me weak I am going to kick his ass." said Bailey.

"They be more of a challenge than we think." said Myles.

"HAHA let them try I will tear them apart!" yelled Cameron.

All of the group sweat dropped.

Suddenly the door opened and Master Shun walked in.

The group looked at him.

"I will admit Ash that some of those youngsters are…disrespectful to there elders." he said walking over to his rocking chair.

"Master Shun I still don't understand why we needed to host the Tournament and out here of all places and WHY did we allow those guys here first?" asked Myles.

Cameron chuckled and leaned over towards Bailey and whispered.

"Always wants to know the answers to everything."

Myles and Brian both glared at him while Kayla chuckled.

"We allowed those people here first because several of them are famous. Professors and Champions and Charles and Scott." he said.

"I called the others because Ash was close to them once…I wanted to meet them face to face." he said.

Ash scowled.

"You and now you understand why I don't like them anymore." he growled.

Pikachu nodded.

"Ash I understand your hatred towards them but you must learn to let go of your anger you wish to unlock your full potential but you have hate and anger inside you. You must learn to forgive." Shun said.

Ash merely scowled and said nothing.

"As for why out here well Mewtwo came and told me that this would be the best place since its far out and we can keep an eye on anyone who is suspicious." he said.

The group nodded thinking that was a good reason.

"Now I want all of you to rest up we have a big day tomorrow also I want to know who is competing?" asked Shun.

Ash, Bailey, Cameron, Brian, Myles, Isaac, Alex, D and R all raised there hands.

"Ah I see and the rest of you why don't you enter?" asked Shun.

"I want to study more moves and combinations and work on my style before trying out int actually competitions." said John.

"I am more of a Coordinator Master Shun." said Isabella.

"I like Pokemon Performers." said Kayla.

"I understand its good to see that you don't follow others because the majority do something. Follow your own path." said Shun.

The group all decided to rest so they all left towards there rooms. When the fell asleep however certain Pokeball's opened from each of the trainers and all headed to there own room.

— — —

Pikachu waited in the room waiting for the others to arrive.

Then each of the Pokemon began to appear.

A large strong leader looking Empoleon walked out. He was R's partner.

A strong determined looking Infernape also walked out. He was D's partner.

A beautiful and cute looking Lopunny bounced out. She was Isabella's partner.

A playful but strong looking Ambipom swung out. He was Myles partner.

A big strong looking Beartic walked out. He was Isaac's partner.

A smug strong looking Krookodile walked out. He was Cameron's partner.

A giant strong looking Pangoro stomped out. He was Bailey's partner.

A strong fierce looking Luxray walked out. He was Brian's partner.

A swift and silent Greninja jumped out. He was Alex partner.

A clumsy but nice looking Exploud stumbled out. He was John's partner.

And last but not least a cute playful Sylveon ran out. She was Kayla's partner.

They all got into there comfy zones and they began to talk.

_"__So guys excited for the Tournament?" _asked Pikachu.

Sylveon and Lopunny jumped up and down in excitement.

_"__Ohhhh its going to be soooo much FUN! I am rooting for Empoelon to win!" _said Lopunny.

Empoleon couldn't help it but a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

_"__No no no Infernape is going to win!" _said Sylveon.

Infernape too began to blush.

_"__Girls girls we all know I am going to win." _said Krookodile.

Pangoro and Beartic laughed.

_"__You? Krook I could kick your ass anyway." _Pangoro said_._

_"__Yea me too your Ground reptile." _said Beartic.

Krook glared at Pangoro and Beartic but then Luxray began to talk.

_"__Please my electricity is going to crush both of you." _he said.

Pikachu then turned to him.

_"__Mine is going to overpower yours." _he said.

The two electric types glared at each other before Empoleon decided it was enough.

_"__SILENCE!" _he roared out.

All the Pokemon stopped knowing not to upset the Emperor Pokemon.

_"__Alright thank you. Now all of are trainers are strong and we are strong. It dose not matter who wins or who loses all that matters is getting stronger and protecting people." _he said.

Infernape spoke up next to him.

_"__Thats right this Tournament is not meant for being the 'Best Pokemon' its about getting powerful and better to become better Pokemon." _he said.

The Pokemon who were fighting nodded there heads while Greninja stayed mostly silent.

_"__Now its been a long night I say we return to are trainers and rest up. After all tomorrow is a big day for all of us." _said Empoleon_._

The Pokemon said goodnight to each other and each return to there masters.

Pikachu curled up next to Ash and began to doze off wondering about the next day.

— — —

**_At the Hall Of Origin_**

Arceus the Alpha Pokemon and creator of the Pokemon World smiled down on his Aura Guardians. However he favored the Chosen One more than the rest. He remembered clear as day when Ash Ketchum saved his life and showed him a new look on humanity.

However his thoughts were interrupted by Mew who flew in and around him.

**"****Daddy!" **she squealed.

Arceus gave a smile. Out of all his children Mew had been one of his favorites. Tho genderless the Pokemon preferred to take the gender of a girl. She was a sweet innocent Pokemon who loved everything…except for evil.

**"****My dear Mew how are you today?" **he asked.

Mew smiled and flew around some more.

**"****Oh I am wonderful Daddy. Metwo and I played a lot today. He is such a good twin brother!" **she giggled out.

Arceus had made Mewtwo a legendary and was forever grateful for even if Arceus didn't make him he was still his father. Mew had a way of making nicknames for most legendaries.

**"****Oh well thanks great Mew now can you please allow your Father to work?" **he asked.

Mew pouted a bit but instantly perked back up.

**"****Of course Daddy your busy person I am going to see if Mana wants to play OH or Minmin BYE DADDY!" **she called out and teleported away.

Arceus sighed. Mew was a handful despite being one of the eldest in fact she was born before almost all the others.

Arceus was beginning to check on the other's duties when suddenly Palkia and Dialga flashed in.

**"****Father we are sorry to disturb you but its important." **said Palkia.

**"****Father real quick before we tell you something we need to know WHO is older me or Palkia?" **asked Dialga.

Arceus sighed. He loved these two them being his second and third children to be born. However the brothers fought often however the biggest fight was when they crossed each others territory. It nearly destroyed a whole town. But once again Ash Ketchum saved the day.

**"****My children what is so important that you needed to bring it to me? Also Giratina is older."** he said.

When he said that the two legendaries sweat dropped while in there minds they heard Giratina's cruel laughter.

**"****Father you need to stop using that as a answer but for the matter at hand we have come to tell you that the man known as Tobias has captured the pack of Genesect and is hunting down Victini as we speak." **said Palkia.

Arceus was troubled. Ever since Darkrai and Latios were taken by the mysterious trainer he had ordered many Pokemon to keep an eye on him seeing as how the other legendaries can't act unless given a specific reason. Tho Genesect was destroyed thousands of years ago it was rebuilt by Team Plasma but Arceus allowed to Pokemon like Mewtwo to become a legendary. He was very worried now that not only did this Tobias capture all the Genesect but was now hunting down Victini the victory Pokemon as they spoke.

If this trainer continues this path he would need to act fast.

**"****There is nothing we can't do for now. I gave them all free will and until he is stopped he will continue this path." **Arceus spoke.

**"****We respect your wishes Father we merely wanted to tell you." **said Dialga.

The two members of the Creation Trio soon went back to there respectful planes of power while Arceus watched over his Chosen One once again this time however thinking a plan to stop Tobias.

**And there we go the next chapter. In this story the legendaries will have the ability to chose there gender. Tobias is not the main villain he is a side villain. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I need to go back to writing my Harry Potter story but when I update that its right back to this one. See yea!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooo sorry for not updating in a while. School has been taking a lot of my time and Destinys Taken King was released so my friends and I have been playing that as well not to mention school midterms and other crap that piled up. I will try to update over Christmas break and such but that may be difficult with my sisters surgery and my studying *much to my dismay*but I promise I will try to update as much as I can. In this story I know I know in cannon there is more than one type of certain legendaries but that always confused me a bit so in this story there is only ONE legendary each. AKA One Darkrai and one Latios and Latias BUT their are exceptions like the Genesect pack. I will not be pairing the OC girls Isabella and Kayla with Ash just saying that now and I never really liked Misty she was not interesting she just seemed annoying and ugly I personally never liked her attitude so you won't see me putting Pokeshipping in any future Pokemon stories. If you want an OC character made for the harem I will let you decide on that. Now Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon that right belongs to its rightful owners.**

Normal Speech: "BATTLE!"

Pokemon Speech: _"TAKE THIS"_

Thoughts: _'I miss you.'_

Legendary Speech:** "Bow before me."**

Telepathy: _"Mewtwo I need help."_

_**The next morning after everyone is awake**_

As Dawn awoke to the sound of Serena in the shower and Iris still sleeping on the bed next to hers she noticed May missing from the room. Yawning and stretching out her body she got up out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hello Serena are you in there?" she asked her.

"Yes Dawn I am May already woke up and is most likely downstairs eating. I will be out in a minute." Serena replied.

Dawn sighed and went back and sat down on her bed and Piplup *who had a rude awakening when Dawn accidentally bumped his head* sat on her lap. Dawn smiled down at the little Pokemon and pat him on the head. "Morning Piplup don't worry I will make sure you get some of Brocks nice Pokemon food." said Dawn.

Piplup brightened up at that. "Pip Piplup!" he replied cheerfully. Dawns gaze rose when she noticed Serena walking out of the bathroom with her normal clothes on.

"Shower is all yours Dawn. I am heading down to eat with May…if there is anything left." said Serena with a sigh.

Dawn giggled and soon got in the shower ready to start the day fresh and clean.

* * *

True to Serena's word May was already down in the guest hotel breakfast bar…with three empty plates and a forth already getting eaten.

Serena sighed as she sat down next to May a decent sized meal in front of her.

"Morning May. I see you are already eating." said Serena with a smile and eye roll.

May stopped her gobbling and looked up at Serena with a embarrassed smile.

"Ehehe sorry Serena but you know how I am I really love food." said May.

Serena merely gave a small smile and looked aroundother occupants in the room.

Many of the elder occupants of the hotel were either eating or chatting away while the only ones awake around her age were Gary and Tracy who were talking to Professor Elm.

Brock was awake as well feeding basically all the occupants rooms Pokemon with his food which *even if she hated to admit it* was better than her own.

However all went silent as one of the mysterious 'students' of the islands owner Shun walked into the room.

Serena recognized him as the one called A.

The whole room seemed to brighten a tiny bit but the air gave off a sorrow of some kind for some odd reason. No one spoke and no one moved as A made his way over towards the buffet.

He got a surprisingly small amount of food on his tray before walking over to all small table in the far back of the room away from the rest of the occupants. Soon enough the room became as it was before A entered…well except for Serena and May who looked at the man with interest.

"Well that was…a little dramatic." said May.

Serena could only nod her head for something about that man made her heart beat a little faster…like she should know him.

Serena however didn't get long to think as soon enough Dawn arrived with a sleepy pissed off looking Iris.

"I still don't get why we have to wake up early in the morning." said a grumpy Iris as she sat down with a apple in her hand.

"Because the rest of the trainers are arriving today and we want to get good seats to watch the Tournaments first battle." said Dawn.

"You guys do, I don't I am competing after all." said Iris taking a bite out of the apple.

"Oh did anyone get…you know…a message." said Dawn with a small tiny blush across her cheeks.

At those words the group of girls all got tiny blushes on their cheeks but frowned and shook their heads.

"No I didn't get anything from Ash…its been almost a month now do you think he is hurt off doing…whatever he is doing?" asked May with worry clear in her voice.

The girls calmed their friend down while unknown to them the man known as 'A' was overhearing the whole conversation but that changed when he noticed the time.

The girls and many of the rooms occupants which had slowly begun to fill up watched as the man put his tray away and walked out the door….with a Pikachu on his shoulder who for some odd reason gave them a small smile.

"….Anyone else see that Pikachu smile at us?" questioned Serena.

The girls nodded their heads. Wanting to discuss it more but unfortunately they were interrupted by Misty arriving and sitting herself down next to them.

Despite the girls obvious annoyance and dislike of the orange haired girl she believed herself a part of their little 'group'…and also thought of herself as the leader of said 'group' despite the countless times the other girls ignored her.

"Hey there girls morning." she said with a sickly sweet smile.

Each of the girls mumbled a "hi" or "morning" back but not as enthusiastically as her.

Misty either didn't notice or didn't care as she carried on talking away.

"Sooo you girls excited for the Tournament? I mean its so obvious that Gary or I am going to win this thing. I mean we are basically famous among Kanto and other regions and have SO much experience." she said in a boastful tone.

The other girls tried to ignore her but the girls brightened when soon enough in came Clemont and Bonnie who *after hugging Clemont* ran over to the girls.

"HI GIRLS!" she squealed in her adorable voice.

The girls *except Misty* all smiled back at the young blonde and replied back just as enthusiastically.

"Good morning Bonnie you look lovely today." said Serena with smile.

Bonnie beamed and was about to get in the last spot of the booth by Serena and Dawn when Misty stopped her.

"Sorry kido big girls only besides your to young to be here with us. Go bother someone else." Misty snapped at her.

Bonnies eyes widened at bit and Serena's face got so red it looked like it was going to blow up. But before she could get mad, Misty continued.

"Look kid I get it were big, beautiful and no doubt famous but please just go bother someone else I mean why would we spend time with some no one?"

Bonnie got tears in her eyes never really been talked to like that before and ran off crying towards Clemont.

Now not only was Serena's face red but the rest of the girls were to.

Misty laughed at bit at that but then was shocked when the other girls just got up and left her. Serena running towards Bonnie.

When the girls got to her they saw Bonnie in Serenas arms crying a bit and a murderous looking Clemont.

"That bitch is going to PAY!" Clemont growled out before he was stopped by Serena.

"She is not worth it Clemont…as much as I want to pound her head into the ground." she said to the enraged older brother.

Clemont sighed but didnt move forward.

"That bitch how could she say that to little Bonnie here." said May.

Bonnie had dried up her tears but still looked pretty sad.

Serena grabbed her hand and gave her a smile. "Listen to me Bonnie we here? We care about you like siblings we are your friends and we don't care what Misty says your always welcome to sit with us and be around us." she said.

Bonnie nodded her head and grappled Serena in a hug.

The group than joined up with Brock to feed their Pokemon and chatted away.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the island the group of 'students' had gathered in their cozy living room.

"For the last time Cameron you can not blow up the incoming boats." said a clearly annoyed Brian.

Brian was sitting by Myles at a small work table tinkering away at some kind of device that the young genius had thought up while Cameron was sitting on the couch with his hands crossed behind his head.

"I am just saying it would make this tournament go sooo much faster if we just destroyed the stupid boats." he replied with a crazy gleam in his eyes.

Brian sighed but didn't reply too busy helping Myles building the device.

Cameron *annoyed at being ignored* was about to speak again but he was hit in the back of the head by Isaac who was passing by.

"Ah leave it alone Cameron we both know Master Shun wouldn't allow it." said Isaac sitting down in the recliner chair.

Cameron frown but didn't reply.

"Hey nerds what you working on?" Isaac jokingly asked the two men working on the device.

Used to his jokes Myles smirked while working but replied back. "Well by icy friend I happen to have a invention idea."

Hearing this Isaac, and nearby in their rooms Kayla, and Isabella, and just entering the room Ash suddenly groaned out loud.

"Not another one." said Isaac with a groan.

Ash *with Pikachu on his shoulder* sat down on the couch opposite of Cameron's couch.

"Myles almost every single one of your inventions either blows up or accidentally hurts one of us…usually you." said Ash.

This was true as can be many times had the group of 'students' been awoken at night due to a explosion or Myles yelling for help.

Brian snickered but continued to help his best friend. Cameron on the other hand full out laughed in delight.

"Oh man remember the time when it shaved off half his head and nearly cut off his fingers! HAH priceless." he replied.

Myles sweat dropped but continued anyway. However before he could get any further D entered the room.

"Shun called for us….it is time." D spoke before walking once again out the door.

Quickly before anyone spoke they all quickly packed up and got the girls and left to go towards their mentor….but not before Myles put his work in his lab/room.

* * *

_**At the grand arena on New Island**_

The whole arena stands were full nearly over pouring with fans, family or friends. It was bright and sunny with a clear blue sky. In VIP stands granted to them by the Champions and the fact that some of them actually were pretty famous sat the group of people not competing.

Delia, Johanna, Grace, Caroline, Daisy, Lily, Violet, Zoey, Serena, Dawn, May, Bonnie,Tracy and Regige all sat together in a VIP box stands watching below at the stadium.

The Professors all sat together in their own box.

Isabella, Kayla and John all had their own VIP box as well…which was even better than the 'groups' box.

Down below on the field thousands of trainers gathered in the center each standing in single file lines.

Gary, Drew, Max, Brock, Cilan, Iris, Kenny, Barry, Trip, Misty and Paul were all in one line while the 'students' were ahead of them.

R, D, A, Myles, Bailey, Cameron, Isaac, Brian, and Alex were all up front standing at attention.

The Champions and Frontier Brains were up front near the big announcer stage.

The whole stadium was either cheering, talking, screaming, yelling or honestly doing pretty much anything.

But while most were excited for this large tournament Delia Ketchum just felt great sadness grip her heart.

'_Ash would have loved to be here…he would be here…if I was a better mother.'_ she thought with sadness and began to cry a bit.

Grace, Johanna and Caroline tried to comfort the crying mother and succeeded but only in making her stop crying.

Soon enough however Mr. Goodshow took the stage and most everyone calmed down a bit. Up next to him stood the referee, Scott and Shun. Mr Goodshow grabbed hold of the microphone and began to address the crowd.

"Greetings all of and thank you for joining me at this legendary event THE MASTER TOURNAMENT!" he yelled out.

This was met with thousands of screams, cheers and claps.

"We are here on lovely New Island for this amazing occasion and whoever wins gets the title of Pokemon Master!" he cried out.

Once again the cheers and claps sounded throughout the stadium.

"I will now turn the mic over to my good friend and owner of the island Mister Shun!"

The cheers died down as Shun using his cane slowly walked over to Goodshow and shook his hand and took the mic.

"Well now it is nice to see so much people on my little island." he spoke.

"I am very pleased to see all of these men and women here ready to compete in the friendly competition."

As Shun continued to speak Ash under his guise as 'A' felt Mewtwo speaking into his mind.

"_**I find it amusing how easy it is to get so many people riled up just by words…your mentor does have a way with them."**___the Pokemon said to him.

Ash smirked under his cloaked hood and replied back to him.

"_That he does Master Shun is a master at words. Now not to be rude but I must put my full attention on this moment."_ he replied back to the Pokemon.

After speaking that last sentence he felt the presence in his mind leave. When he focused back on Shuns words he saw that his speech was nearly done.

"And now we shall begin the tournament thank you for your patience." Shun said before handing the mic back to Goodshow.

The whole stadium clapped and cheered as Mr. Goodshow began to speak.

"I am now going to announce the first battles of this tournament please challengers and views turn your attention to the giant screen!" he called out.

Ash looked over to the screen which began flashing showing pictures of the thousands of trainers that were attending the event.

Soon enough the snuffling stopped and revealed the pairings.

Mostly everyone was up against random trainers but one pairing was interesting.

Ash was paired up with Gary.

Ash smirked at this and took a look at Gary.

Gary was white as a ghost but kept up his cocky smirk and fake confidence but inside he felt like he was about to face hell itself.

"The battles shall begin shortly until then trainers you are dismissed." said Mr. Goodshow.

* * *

_**Back at the groups VIP box**_

"I AM SO FUCKED!" screamed Gary.

He vented his anger out to his girlfriend Misty while also trying to have Drew, Trip and Kenny supporting him.

"Its all right Gare Bear you are one of the top Kanto trainers ever and no weirdo from this island is going to take you down." said Misty hugging him.

"Yeah man your pretty tough and your smart you can totally wipe the floor with that creepy dude." said Drew.

While the small group tried to encourage the worried trainer Brock was currently *once again* having the same thoughts as Delia.

'…_Ash would no doubt be here…with us right now….like family….' _he fought with a sigh.

He walked out of the VIP box and began walking towards a nearby railing to look out at the sun which was high in the sky. He noticed the Peliper and Wingull flying over the water until someone slid next to him.

"Hey Brock." said Dawn.

Brock gave a smile at the girl before returning his gaze out to the ocean and sun.

A couple minutes of silence before Dawn broke the silence.

"Your thinking about Ash aren't you?" she asked him.

Brock sighed but gave a small smile at how well the young girl knew him. "Yes I am." he replied.

Dawn frowned at the sad look her friend had but knew that if she revealed that she had some sort of contact with Ash it would break Ash's one wish for her…don't tell anyone.

"I understand Brock…I miss him to…but you know he wouldn't want you moping about him." she said to her friend.

Brock didn't respond but thought it over and decided that he would try to win the tournament for his best friends honor.

"I am going to win this tournament Dawn…I am going to do it for Ash…and maybe…maybe he will come home." he said.

Unknown to the two a lone figure was sitting on the roof behind them listening to their conversation.

Ash had small tears going down the side of his face but wiped them away and looked at his beloved partner.

Pikachu looked no different but less composed had more tears than his human partner.

He stood up and skillfully ran atop the roof until he reached a walkway that was far enough away from the two.

He hoped down and turned and looked back at the two from afar.

"You will get your wish Brock." he said in a whisper.

**Alright short chapter but nesecarry. Next one the tournament actually begins. Ash's identity is revealed and Gary….Gary is going to get his ass handed to him. Brock and Ash had been friends for a long time traveling longer than any other traveling companion and I always loved the relationship between the two so yeah Brock is going to act like Ash's elder brother of sorts. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter. This one has Ash vs Gary and boy do I love how this plays out. Ash's identity shall be revealed to a shocked world and we get a peek at Tobias as well as a secret hidden within…well its not secret its just small. It is unknown if I plan on having Ash catching a legendary the one that would be most likely is Mewtwo but I doubt I will do it. Paul respects Ash as a friend and was not one of the traitors so he will not be bashed…only a little because of his attitude. Now DISCLAIMER I don't own Pokemon…. sadly :(**

Normal Speech: "BATTLE!"

Pokemon Speech: _"TAKE THIS"_

Thoughts: _'I miss you.'_

Legendary Speech:** "Bow before me."**

Telepathy: _"Mewtwo I need help."_

_**In the Unova region on the outskirts of Eindoak Town**_

A lone man walked out of Eindoak Town achieving what goal he planned on completing in the town. He smirked and fiddled the newest Pokeball on his belt as he walked out of the town. "Another one down plenty more to go." he said with a cruel smirk. The man continued to walk on but soon felt a presence nearby. He quickly turned around and scanned the area but caught no sign of anyone or anything there. The man sighed in small relief and soon released a Pokeball.

From the Pokeball the mighty dragon Pokemon Salamance came out.

"RAAAAA!" it roared out.

The man mounted the dragon and soon flew off. As the man flew off he smirked in anticipation at his next capture heading towards the region of Hoenn for his next target.

Unknown to the man however in the land he just was at a Pokemon came out of hiding. Mew floated around giving off sad cries until it teleported to the Hall of Origin to report back to its father.

* * *

_**New Island Arena**_

The group of trainers that were competing in the tournament had returned to the field. Ash smirked as Mr. Goodshow announced the beginning of the actual rounds.

"Alright everyone lets get ready for the FIRST ROUND OF THE MASTER TOURNAMENT!" he said into the mic.

The crowd roared in approval as the trainers who were competing were dismissed until the first match was announced.

Ash walked back towards his fellow 'students' box when he bumped into someone.

"I am so so so sorry I didn't mean to run into you I swear its its I am just clumsy and not paying attention." said the fast talking woman who Ash instantly recognized.

Bianca had not changed a bit. She still wore the same green outfit and hat and had her hair tied up but she also now wore glasses.

'_Some things just don't change.'_ he smirked to himself but he stood up and helped her up.

"Thank you sir, again may I just say sir I am so sorry." she said once again.

Ash merely nodded his head at her but just walked around her not saying a word. He walked onward until he reached the box that held his fellow 'students'.

R and D were merely staying in the shadows not saying a word.

Alex was meditating on his mat that was in-between some chairs.

Bailey and Cameron were having a arm wrestle on the nearby table.

Isabella and Kayla were talking about the latest fashion and newest performance.

Myles and Brian were tinkering on some small device.

Isaac was chilling on the recliner seat looking out the window wearing his sunglasses.

John was also setting on a recliner seat but unlike Isaac *who was asleep* he was watching the crowd intensely.

"Sup guys." Ash said as he sat down on a recliner.

Most just mumbled replies too busy in what they were doing to pay attention.

Normally Ash would find this a little upsetting but he knew that they were doing their own thing and just have some down time before their expected battle.

Soon enough however in came Master Shun.

The moment he entered the room everyone suddenly stood firm looking at their mentor and leader.

Shun walked in with a small smile on his face and he began to speak to his loyal students.

"I look forward to your matches I know you will all do well. Remember to battle honorably and most of all learn from this experience." he said.

The group nodded their heads each understanding what he was saying. After Shun was done speaking he walked over to Ash.

"Ash I know who you are facing. Please control your anger and don't hurt the Pokemon more than necessary I also ask you to consider revealing yourself." he said to Ash.

Ash nodded his head understanding what the wise man was saying.

'_My hatred towards those that I once called friends could result in innocent Pokemon getting truly hurt and not just in battle.'_ he thought to himself.

Despite how cold he may have gotten Ash always has cared for a Pokemons well being far more than his own.

Ash nodded his head and soon enough the first matches were called out.

Everyone competing left the room leaving Isabella, Kayla and John watching from the box.

* * *

Trainers had gathered up and awaited Mr. Goodshow to begin the battles.

Goodshow stood on the stage not far from Shun and then spoke the words the world was waiting for.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

Ash felt a rush of adrenaline when those words were said and instantly matches began. Some lasted long some lasted a few minutes some not even a few seconds but Ash made sure to keep track of those he wanted to watch.

The Frontier Brains and Gym Leaders along with the Champions and Elite Four members obviously crushed their opponents very fast. Ash had his eyes on Cynthia, Anabel, Flannery, Skyla and Elesa the whole time admiring their skills…and how they had 'grown'.

Brock had defeated his opponent easily using his powerful Golem that easily crushed its opponent.

Paul had defeated his opponent in less than 5 seconds much to Ashes own shock. He clearly had gotten stronger.

Iris *much to his pleasure* had used a fully evolved Haxerous and dominated her opponent…while also looking not so bad herself.

Barry's battle took a little longer than the others but in less than 5 minutes the trainer had won.

Cilan being a Gym Leader gave his strength easily and had beaten his opponent quite easily.

Trip tho took longer than most others crushed his opponent in the end.

Kenny he noticed got lucky but it was a quick match but he noticed Kenny would have lost if his Empoleon were a bit slower.

Drew won with his Roserade but barley stood a chance with the way he battled. He treated it like a contest and that was not what this was. Kenny at least knew this and fought more League like.

Misty surprised him to say the least. She was stronger a lot stronger than before but she was still weak as a trainer and she had nearly lost her fight because of it.

Max…Max was completely utterly pathetic. The poor kid didn't know the first thing on how to handle this and only won off sheer dumb luck.

After noticing their fights he then noticed his fellow 'students'. He didn't even have to look up to know they would win. All of them won…without it lasting a minute.

Soon enough it was nearing his turn to battle. He turned and looked at the smug cocky Gary but noticed the small beads of sweat that were on his head…and it was not from the heat.

Soon enough Ash heard the announcer.

"MAY THE NEXT AND FINAL TRAINERS APPROACH THE FEILD!"

Ash walked out as the whole world was watching as he approached the normal looking stadium knowing that it changed elements randomly.

Gary walked out smirking at the mysterious man known to him as 'A' but couldn't help but feel a bit of compassion for the man. He felt like he should know this man. He shrugged the feeling away and focused himself.

"This is a 3 on 3 battle between Gary Oak from Pallet Town and….what…whats this!" said a shocked announcer. Everyone was confused. The announcer looked like he had seen a ghost while Shun was smiling at Ash pride clearly shining in his eyes.

Ash then took a deep breath looked at Pikachu who was perched on his shoulder and nodded to him and Pikachu nodded back.

Ash let the cloaks hood down before detaching it and letting it drop to the ground.

He wore his red and white poke ball cap with a dark red jacket, white shirt, a belt with three Pokeballs and wore dark blue jeans. He had black untamable hair and his brown eyes were cold. The zig zag lines on his cheeks had stood out clear as day and his whole outfit matched the identity of one man.

Gary's eyes widened as he looked at the man in front of him.

The announcer had finally gotten his voice back and finished the announcement.

"This is a 3 on 3 battle between Gary Oak from Pallet Town and…Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Silence..dead utter silence as the crowd no the world digested this information.

* * *

Up in their VIP box the 'students' were doing multiple things.

R and D didn't do anything but raise eyebrows.

Alex merely smiled a small smile.

Isabella and Kayla were jumping up and down in excitement.

Cameron was grinning with a insane look.

Isaac was laughing his ass off.

John was clapping.

Bailey was chuckling at the reactions of the crowd.

* * *

In their own VIP box the Champions and Gym Leaders along with the Frontier Brains had their own reactions.

Lance had his mouth open in shock and Steven had his eyes wide open in astonishment.

Alder and Brandon also had looks of shock on their faces and Norman had one of joy mixed with shock.

Diance had a small smile on her face and many of the other Gym Leaders and Frontier Brains had shock on their faces as well.

However there was a group of girls in the box that had unique reactions.

Cynthia's eyes widened and her heart literally stopped as she saw the young man who had managed to catch her eye.

Flannary was staring in open mouth shock and had a red blush on her face as she noticed his defined muscles.

Skyla and Elsa were no better as they too had their mouths open and Elsa was actually drooling at him.

Anabel's mind raced with a million thoughts all directed towards Ash who she thought she would never see again.

* * *

The Professors in their own box all had the same reaction…well Oak was near tears compared to the rest of them but that didn't stop the shock or pleasure they felt seeing the young trainer from so long ago.

* * *

In their own VIP box the people that knew Ash Ketchum best were shocked.

Grace, Johanna and Caroline smiled shocked but smiles non the less for the boy they grew to care for.

Regige just had his mouth hanging open.

Cilan looked shocked and wide eyed.

Tracy looked pale and wide eyed and his mouth was open in shock.

Zoey had a faint blush on her cheeks with a shocked expression towards Ash.

Drew and Kenny were mouths open and pale as snow looking at Ash.

Misty was shocked as well but licked her lips at the sight of Ash.

Brock had frozen with hope, doubt and shock.

Max had wide eyes and mouth completely opened in shock.

Barry had a wide eyed expression and couldn't for the first time ever say anything.

Clemont and Bonnie both had wide eye but happy expressions on their faces Bonnie felt like she would explode.

Trip felt a bit dizzy at the sight of his former rival and couldn't help but feel a bit of fear from him.

Paul had a smirk on his face but didn't hide some shock. For unlike most Paul had known that Ash would be at the Tournament…he just didn't know it was 'A'.

The girls Serena, Dawn, May and Iris looked at the boy all four crushed on with wide eyes, open mouths and blushes on their cheeks.

The ones who were most effected however were two people…on different areas of the world.

Delia Ketchum looked at her son with doubt, hope, fear, happiness and shock. She felt like she could burst from the joy and run down there and hug the living daylights out of him but she was terrified of approaching him. Afraid that she would not be forgiven for what she did so long ago.

The other person was a long ways away. A grown man with a Rachiu by his side watched the screen of the TV showing the picture of Ash Ketchum. His eyes glistening with tears of seeing the face of the boy that meant the world to him…the one he had to leave.

* * *

Everyone was still silent as Gary just stood their looking at the man that had once been his good friend and rival…the one who ran away because of what Gary did.

Then there was one voice. Deep but still cold and a bit angry and he was the only man able to speak.

"Hello Gary it has been a long time." Ash said calmly but anger was evident his voice.

Gary and the crowd seemed to snap out of their shock and Gary took a moment to reply.

"Ash?…Is it really you?" he asked.

Ash's eyes narrowed and Pikachu sparked…blue electricity.

"Indeed Gary its a surprise I assure you. I planned on revealing myself later but…my Master talked me into it." Ash said.

For a moment Gary just stared before realizing that they were to battle and how nervous he had been. He would of laughed right there and then if it weren't for Ash's glare.

"HA and to think for a moment I was actually worried. Well Ashy boy I hope you have gotten at least a little better cause I am about to knock you down…again." Gary said with a smirk.

Ash merely smirked in reply before the announcer decided to actually do his job.

"Trainers please send out your first Pokemon!" he said.

"Take this Ashy boy GO ELECTIVIRE!" Gary yelled and threw the Pokeball.

From the orb came out the giant Electivire which stood tall and mighty.

"_And Gary sends out the electric type Electivire what Pokemon will Ash use to combat it?"_ the announcer said into the mic.

Ash smirked and merely looked at Pikachu who got off his shoulder and causally walked to the battlefield.

"_Ash sends out Pikachu another electric type its the battle of lighting folks."_

Gary laughed out loud at Pikachu.

"HAHAHAHA Oh same old Ash always sending Pikachu out. Alright Electivire finish this quickly with Thunder Punch!" ordered Gary.

"THIRE!" the Pokemon roared out charing up his Thunder Punch and charing at the small mouse. The mouse looked amused.

"Pikachu…Iron Tail." Ash said calmly.

In a blink of an eye Pikachu was gone and suddenly Electivire was slammed with a powerful Iron Tail in the head.

"_WOAH! That is one fast Pikachu I didn't even see it move!"_ said the announcer.

Everyone in the stadium was shocked at the speed…all but the 'students'.

Then much to everyone's complete shock from that one hit Electivire fell knocked out with swirls in its eyes.

"_ITS A ONE HIT KO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN A ONE HIT KO!"_

The crowd cheered at the power and Gary was dumbstruck.

Pikachu merely ran back to Ash's side which was in a blink.

Gary returned Electivire and looked at Ash eyes wide.

"I warned you Gary. I am not the same boy you knew long ago. I have changed. Pikachu your up again." Ash said.

"_Ash decides to keep Pikachu in the game what Pokemon will Gary send out to combat this powerful electric mouse?"_

Gary shook his head reverting back to his smirk. "You got lucky Ash just like most times but your ruck has run out GO ARCANINE!"

From the Pokeball came the pesudo-legenadary Pokemon.

"ROAR!" it roared out.

Pikachu smirks at the Fire Type eager to show it who is boss.

"Alright Arcanine lets finish this quickly and fast use Flamethrower!" Gary ordered.

Arcanine charged up a blast of fire and unleashed it at Pikachu.

"RAAAA!" it roared firing the Flamethrower.

'_Talk about a Flamethrower folks! That is one of the biggest I have seen from a Arcanine "_ the announcer said.

Ash however merely smirked at Pikachu who instantly dogged and suddenly ran towards Arcanine.

Everyone in the crowd was confused.

'_Why didn't Ash order Pikachu to do anything? Its just doing things on its own..like its following Ash's orders but he has not spoken any.' _ those were the thoughts of basically all people in the stadium except for once again the 'students' and Shun but also Anabel who's eyes widened when she noticed Ash's mind and heart…sending waves toward Pikachu.

"Arcanine stop that little rodent with another Flamethrower!" cried out Gary now a little desperate.

Arcanine prepared to fire the Flamethrower but before he would do anything something incredible happened.

Pikachu suddenly jumped up into the air and unleashed a Thunderbolt…not just any Thunderbolt but a BLUE Thunderbolt.

"CHUUUU!" it cried out blasting the Fire Type with one of its powerful Thunderbolts.

The flash that it caused made many in the crowd cover their eyes from the light but Ash just stood their standing still.

Pikachu easily landed on its feet one arm slammed into the ground. He smirked at Gary's shocked look.

Arcanine when the smoke cleared was laying on its side with swirls in its eyes sizzling from the shock.

"_Another one hit KO! This is incredible folks Ash is defeating Gary's Pokemon with just ONE HIT!"_

Gary returned Arcanine before smirking at Ash.

"Well well well Ashy Pikachu is a bit better but lets see if he can handle my strongest Pokemon? GO BLASTOISE!" Gary cried.

Blastiose appeared onto the battlefield it roared out its welcome. It glared down on Pikachu who just waved at the turtle.

"_And Gary sends out his final Pokemon…despite Pikachu taking down two of his Pokemon in one hit will Gary's Blastoise take down this powerful rodent? Despite the type disadvantage?"_

However much to everyones shock Pikachu returned to Ash's shoulder.

"_Well now this is shocking…Ash has called back Pikachu! What Pokemon will Ash use instead?" _said the announcer.

Gary unknowingly to the crowd breathed a sigh of relief. _'The little rodent is gone. Ash can't stop me now.' _he thought.

However Ash smirked at Gary and spoke to him.

"Like I said Gary I am not the same kid while Pikachu could have easily defeated your Blastoise I prefer to have a old friend of mine take him down." said Ash with a smirk.

Ash grabbed a Pokeball of his belt and threw it out.

Immideatly the whole area's heat increased people began to sweat.

* * *

"Arceus what does he have a Heatran?" asked Flint.

"He may have one actually…or a super powerful Fire Type." said Alder looking in interest at the Pokemon coming out of the ball.

The rest of the VIP's in the box leaned forward eager to see what Pokemon Ash sent out…especially Flint.

* * *

When the Pokemon was revealed Gary knew it was over…no not that it was over that he would be completely and utterly humiliated.

"May I present my most powerful Pokemon." said Ash.

"CHARIZARD!"

Charizard opened its mouth and let out a roar that Legendary Pokemon could roar.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Charizard roared.

The ground shook and even Gary nearly fell over.

Blastoise looked terrified as he recognized the Charizard that had defeated him at the Silver Conference.

* * *

In the VIP box with Ash's former friends everyone was shocked at the power and size of Charizard.

"What…power I have never seen a Charizard as powerful as that." said Regige in awe.

'_I have….he would be so proud of Ash…' _thought Delia who gave a sad smile in memory of the person who owned the strongest Charizard she knew.

"Charizard was Ash's strongest Pokemon before he left to train…that Pokemon is still a monster!" said Brock with shock.

"Gary is not going to last a second Ash is going to completely crush him…revenge." said Iris.

Those words made basically all who had betrayed Ash shiver…including Delia.

* * *

"That…thats no Charizard…thats a monster!" Gary cried out in shock.

Charizard glared at Gary knowing he was one of those who betrayed his loyal Trainer and friend.

"Charizard doesn't like you Gary and neither do I. I will show no mercy to you." said Ash in a cold tone.

"Charizard use Blast Burn…end this." said Ash.

Charizard charged up emitting powerful heat waves.

Desperate to try and salvage any way of winning hastily order Blastoise.

"HYDRO PUMP!" he cried.

Blastoise fired his Hyrdo Pump at Charizard just as Charizard unleashed the strongest Blast Burn that Gary had ever seen.

Then much to the whole stadiums shock…Blast Burn went straight through Hydro Pump and hit Blastoise dead on.

A explosion happened which also engulfed Gary.

When the smoke cleared Charizard was standing proud and strong not a scratch on him while Blastoise was black burnt to a crisp injured beyond belief.

Gary had some burnt clothes and ripped parts but stopped dead when he noticed Ash approach him after returning Charizard.

"You lost Gary…lost to me…not just lost but utterly destroyed you. Your arrogance was your undoing and for that you pay the price." said Ash in disgust before he turned around and walked back into the entrance the sound of roaring crowd behind him.

He smirked in satisfaction of Trip and Drew helping Gary get back up.

'_That will show them just like I promised I will prove myself the best I can be. I will try my hardest in this Tournament…I will make it to the finals…and I will try my hardest to WIN!'_

* * *

_**The Hall of Origin**_

Arceus was pleased with his Chosen One's victory of the traitor. While Arceus wished Ash would forgive much like he did he understood the desire for revenge.

However his good mood was interrupted by Mew teleporting in and flying over to him.

"**Hello Daughter how was your visit to Shaymin, Manaphey and Victini?" **Arceus asked his eldest daughter.

However he frowned when he noticed Mew's sad Aura and felt her sadness.

"**Mew? What is wrong?" **he asked her.

Mew turned to look at Arceus with tears in her eyes.

"**Its…its Tini daddy…he…he…HE WAS TAKEN CAPTURED BY BAD MAN!" **she began to cry.

Arceus felt shocked and that soon turned to complete utter rage.

"**Who took Victini Mew? What did the man look like?"** he asked.

Mew looked up at Arceus before saying the description of the man.

"**That man…is getting out of hand…I never expected him to catch Victini but knowing he is going after ANOTHER mythical or legendary Pokemon….I must summon your brother immediately." **he spoke before he turned away from his image of the world and calling out.

"**MEWTWO!"** he called.

Not even two seconds later did Mewtwo appear.

"**You called my lord?"** Mewtwo said bowing before Arceus.

"**BROTHER!" **cried Mew before charing at Mewtwo and burying herself in his arms crying hard.

Mewtwo was surprised and comforted the little Pokemon that had become so close to his heart.

"**Dear twin sister…what is wrong?"** asked Mewtwo.

Arceus decided to respond.

"**Mew is distraught she had witness the capture of another Mythical Pokemon."** said Arceus.

Mewtwo was shocked by this.

Mew was a kind and gentle soul and hard to upset…but what he just heard she had witnessed…he felt rage consume him. No one and he means NO ONE makes his older sister cry.

"**Who has done this? He must be punished!" **Mewtwo said in rage.

"**His free will can't be stopped by us. I can't keep allowing this to continue either…especially if he captures Hoopa…that would be a disaster." **said Arceus.

Mewtwo flinched at the name of the Summoner Pokemon.

"**I must task you with finding Hoopa and warn him of the trainer known as Tobias."** said Arceus.

Mewtwo nodded his head. **"It will be done father."** said Mewtwo.

Mewtwo after giving Mew one last parting words teleported away.

Mew left soon after to see if she could warn the other smaller legends.

Arceus turned back to his image of Ash Ketchum…and watched his Chosen One…while continuing to wonder how to handle the situation that is rising.

**Alright guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you picked up on the hints and tiny bits of the extra part of this story. I am working on writing better battle scenes even if I think I am decent at it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
